


Desperate Call for Help

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: After Baekhyun turned 25, Jongdae mentioned it to Baekhyun several times about finding his soulmate when they got into serious situation and needed desperate call for help. Baekhyun didn't know he would find his soulmate with his life hanging on a single thread.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Desperate Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Desperate Call for Help is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> It’s been a while since I last wrote a fic and this fic is not beta-ed so I apologize if there’s so much grammatical error. I’ve been enjoying medical drama lately and some of the dialogues are inspired from them. Please leave any comments :). Enjoy!

It is raining on the fifth night of summer. His bed looks more inviting after a long flight he had. He throws himself to the bed and passes out not long after.

_He walks through the bridge and something stops him. He sees someone sitting on top of their bike. He isn’t sure who, but it is a tall figure. It looks so enchanting; so he get closer. Never in his life he looks at something so sure, so mysterious and beautiful at the same time. The way the moonlight shine upon him is indescribable. Before he could capture all the small details, scene in front of him unfolding so fast— that man moves swiftly between his long limbs, dodging all the attacks that come to him._

“ _Fuck_ ,” that man whispers and he can hear his own heart beats faster. He sees later that the man injured badly because he is outnumbered.

“ _What the hell_ ,” he grumbles, wide awake with sweat all over his forehead. The scene he sees in his dream is too vivid, too good if it is only a dream. He isn’t sure if it was what Jongdae would call a desperate call for help, yet he phone the latter one.

“ _Can’t you just let me rest for the night,_ _goddammit_.”

“I dreamt of someone and he seems badly injured. It was too vivid to be a dream, Jongdae- _ya_.” he says, hands start massaging his temple.

“ _Desperate call for help, Byun. It’s your soulmate in danger. Didn’t I tell you they would come around when you turned 25?_ ”

“I need to go,” he hangs up on Jongdae.

Baekhyun grabs his car keys and first aid kit he can find in his apartment before stepping on the gas pedal. “ _Seriously?_ ,” he thought to himself. “ _Jongdae met his soulmate when his soulmate almost burn himself brewing a coffee, yet his?_ ”

It take Baekhyun less than ten minutes to get to the place that exists in his dream. He stopped the car abruptly on the road, considering this is 2 AM, no one would cross the damn bridge. He take out the first aid kit and start looking for his soulmate. He finds his soulmate lying on the road, helpless and wounded real bad. He checks on his pulse. It’s still strong, but if he didn’t act soon, he might losing more blood and it could lead him to shock. Baekhyun wraps up all his wound to stop it from bleeding, bringing more gauze and elastic band to help control the bleeding.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, his hands are still busy applying pressure on the stab wound. His soulmate eyes flutters, trying to focus on Baekhyun.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Ch-Chanyeol.” He replies weakly.

“Okay. Chanyeol- _ssi_ , would you be able to stand with my help so we can move to a safer place?” Baekhyun asks. He nods.

“M-My bi-bike,” he shutters

“I’ll get my friend to get it. Let’s go.” Baekhyun put his hand over his shoulder as both of them tries to stand up. His other hand is supporting Chanyeol’s waist. They move into his car and Baekhyun drives back to his apartment. He calls Jongdae to pick up the bike and in return promised him the full story how he finds his soulmate almost lifeless on the ground.

Baekhyun stumbles when they enter his apartment but he managed to keep Chanyeol safe. He brings him into his own bed and start looking for medicine he might needs. He set up IV fluids and a warm saline. After making sure Chanyeol still concious, he start dressing the wound. The stab wound is deep, but luckily it didn’t hurt any organs. Baekhyun rolls his shirt and take face mask, gloves, and suture kit. He have to remove his shirt and leather jacket before start suturing the wound. He finishes fast and start dressing other wound the tall had. Now that he moved on to his face, Baekhyun has just realized that Chanyeol had magnificent features. Sharp jaw, big eyes, plump lips, and surprisingly a quite funny big ears. His cheek is cut and Baekhyun quickly dresses it.

He checks all of his vitals, since it is nothing worrying, Baekhyun looks at him. Sleeping in tight jeans won’t be as much as comfortable, but Baekhyun didn’t have anything for Chanyeol to use. So he grabs sheets and blanket, covering up Chanyeol so he won’t feel cold. He got slight fever. Baekhyun sighs. He took small towel and start cold compress him. He sat in bed side, carefully not to wake Chanyeol up. The moment he start cold compressing Chanyeol, he shifts a bit.

—-

Chanyeol feels ache all over his body. After all, Joohyuk did broke his promise. It was supposed to be one-on-one duel, not one-on-twenty. He opens his eyes slowly, only to find unfamiliar roof. He tries to move but his body aches like hell, and there’s needle poking his skin. Chanyeol eyes blinks several times before a voice calls him.

“Do you feel any pain?”

Chanyeol grunts. “All over my body.”

“I’ll give you some painkiller then,” he leaves Chanyeol alone. Chanyeol wonders for a while, was he dead already? But it wasn’t possible. He wouldn’t be feeling any pain if he was dead, but did he just saw an angel or he is hallucinating? He’s back and injecting something into the bag that is hanging over his head.

“It’ll take several minutes before the painkiller works.” He smiles. He checks Chanyeol’s temperature, and for the love of God, Chanyeol _swear_ it was the most beautiful finger he had ever laid his eyes on.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol asks.

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.” he chuckles. “It is weird to found your soulmate almost lifeless on the ground, but yeah. Desperate call for help.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “Soulmate? _Those things_ were true?”

“If it wasn’t, you’ll be dead right now.” Baekhyun smiles. “Now, just rest. I’ll be downstairs if you needed me.”

—-

Baekhyun let Chanyeol rest after he injected the painkiller. He went downstairs to met Jongdae with question tag all over his face. He brewed some tea and offers some to Jongdae. He sit in the kitchen counter before getting himself ready to answer any question Jongdae throws at him.

“So,” he sips his tea. “Did you get the bike safe here?”

Jongdae shrugs. “Yeah. I couldn’t drive a bike so I had to wake Minseok up. But really— that was insane, Byun. How did you found your soulmate almost died? More importantly, how the _fuck_ did you get all those medical supplies we should only have on hospital? If I remember correctly—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there. First, I don’t even know why I found him like that. I was dreaming and the next second I called you, rescued him and now he’s resting. Second, I always have these medical supplies because apparently my brother’s fianceé is ridiculously clumsy and always had these tiny accidents. So instead of them going back and forth to the ER, they suggest I should have some in the house. _Voilá_.”

“How about the IV fluids and stuff?”

“I thought I should supply some incase my brother passed out trying to keep his fianceé safe and sound without little accidents.” Baekhyun replies, getting his tea refilled. “Any more question?”

“Are you going to work today?” Jongdae asks. “The ER would go _crazy_ without their best general surgeon.”

Baekhyun shake his head. “I haven’t got any proper rest since our symposium in New York. Beside, I’m just general surgeon. You and Dongjoo would be able to handle it, don’t worry.”

“Calls would explode your _damn_ phone. You know how our ER works.”

“I took today day off, _shithead_. I told them not to call me. Beside, I have to rest while looking after Chanyeol.”

Jongdae eyes tells Baekhyun clearly he isn't expecting Chanyeol’s name. “Your soulmate is.. Chanyeol?” he asks.

“Yeah. Why?” “As in Park Chanyeol— _Chanyeol_?” he asks the second time, making sure it was the same Chanyeol he thought.

“I still don’t know his surname. It doesn’t important, Park-Kim-Lee, whatever his surname is, he’s still my soulmate and I’m stuck with him in my entire lifetime. Why?”

“If it’s Park Chanyeol, you’ve just hit the jackpot, _dude_.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.” Jongdae stands up from his chair. “Your life is going to be _exciting_ , Byun. Now, I have to go. Seulgi keeps on calling me.”

“Alright. Keep me posted.” Baekhyun tells Jongdae before he disappears from his apartment.

Baekhyun stand up from his chair and walks near window. He starred outside. The weather is good, plus the view of Han River seems soothing. He wonders why he found his soulmate in that condition. Desperate calls for helps, Jongdae would say. But then, if he hadn’t be in that much danger, _when will he met his soulmate?_ He hears loud thumps coming from upstairs and he sees Chanyeol walking toward him with IV fluids sat nicely on his head. Baekhyun hurriedly put his cup of tea in the kitchen table and helps Chanyeol sat down. He brings the IV stand from his room and put the IV bag back on the stand.

“Why didn’t you just bring the IV stand along?”

“I thought it was supposed to be there.” Chanyeol says. “I don’t have a clue about these stuffs.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I guess you don’t. Do you feel uncomfortable?”

“Not at the moment.” Chanyeol replies. “Are you a doctor?”

“Yes, _dumbo_. Or else, how would you got treated nicely? I even did the suture so neat.” Baekhyun says as he turns his back to Chanyeol to check the refrigerator. “I’ve got some samgyetang and few side dishes. Would you like samgyetang or a porridge? I could make you some if you want.”

“Either is fine. Do you have coffee?” Baekhyun nods and start preparing for it. He throws in ingredients to his porridge pot and reheat the samgyetang, while the coffee machine drips, he put down some side dishes. Chanyeol loved how fast Baekhyun is working yet it looked so efficient and clean.

“So,” Baekhyun breaks the awkward silence over them, “How did you end up like that?”

Chanyeol stays silent. It’s not twenty four hours yet. _How he should explain?_ he thought.

“Okay, look. I don’t know if this is soulmate thing or what— because believe me, I just turned 25 and this is very new to me, this soulmate bond and thing and whatever is that, but I can hear what are you thinking without you saying it.” Baekhyun explains. “If you didn’t want to tell me, that’s entirely alright. I don’t want to force you, anyway. Let’s just start with light conversation, should we?”

Chanyeol nods in agreement.

“How old are you?” Baekhyun asks while he put Chanyeol’s coffee in front of him. “Sugar and cream are over there. If you want milk, I’ll heat it up.”

“Thankyou.” Chanyeol hand reaches for cream. “I’m 27.”

“Oh,” he exclaims. “Should I call you _hyung_?”

“No, no. Don’t. Chanyeol is fine.” Baekhyun places a bowl of porridge in front of Chanyeol, along with samgyetang, rice and eating utensils.

“Please, eat.” he offers. “Anyway. I didn’t catch your full name. Can I know your full name?”

“It’s Park Chanyeol.”

—-

Brunch went humane, they didn’t touch sensitive topics. Their conversation changes from full name, occupations, hobbies, to things that they found interesting. Surprisingly, Baekhyun might never guessed hobby of his soulmate, who dressed like thug bathed in blood when he found him last night would be playing musical instruments. He find out also that Chanyeol has a pet named Toben, a black toy poodle. Who would have guessed that Chanyeol is like a sheep dressed in wolf costume?

“How long would the painkiller last?”

“Maybe it’ll wear off in an hour or so.” Baekhyun hums. “I’ll take a shower and go grocery shopping. You can relax there in the couch. I got few video games you might be interested, but if you feel like just want to binge watching, there’s Netflix installed in the TV.”

“O-Okay.” Chanyeol stand up, his body weight supported by the IV stand he holds.

“Careful there. Did you need help?” Baekhyun offers.

Chanyeol shake his head, “I think I’ll manage just fine, I’ll just need to be, _yeah_ , extra careful.”

“I’ll dress up your wound after grocery shopping, alright?” Chanyeol nods in response.

He struggles as he tries to sit himself down onto the sofa. As waves of pain seemed to washes all over his back, he’s now sure he’ll be just as good as dead meat if Baekhyun hadn’t found him. He reaches for the remote and tuned in whatever Netflix is playing. Not long after, Baekhyun went downstairs dressed in casual t-shirt and short pants, his hair half wet. It is fascinating to see, as he had just seen Baekhyun in white shirt and work pants. Baekhyun walks closer to him and checked the IV fluids, synchronizing it with his watch. He presses his hand into Chanyeol’s forehead, which caught the latter in surprise.

He chuckles. “I’m just checking your fever. You might have infections, but I guess I do my job well. You’ll be better in a few days, Chanyeol- _ssi_.”

Baekhyun was heading towards the door when he tells Chanyeol that his bike is safely parked in the basement. Chanyeol thanked Baekhyun for that. When Baekhyun finally leaves, Chanyeol finds his eyes wondering around Baekhyun’s apartment. _Being a doctor must come with a good pay_. He’s in awe with how tidy everything is, yet it feels homey. His eyes stopped at Baekhyun’s family photo, and he studies them carefully. They looked happy, unlike his. Baekhyun has a brother that really looked like him, unless their hair is different. Baekhyun have ash-brown hair, while his brother is black.

His eyes drifts into some-type of sport gear Baekhyun kept on the corner of the room. He would’ve guessed it was golf gear, but he was sure the bag would be much bigger if it was. As he felt his eyelids heavy, he drifts back to sleep in the couch with Netflix still playing. Chanyeol is woken up by the sound of his own phone blaring like crazy. Chanyeol isn’t sure how long he had been asleep, now that he’s seeing different movie. But Baekhyun seems haven’t come home yet. He grumbles and take his phone to find fourteen missed call from Sehun. He was going to call back but Sehun called him first.

“ _Hyung! Where are you?!”_ Chanyeol had to put his phone away from his own ear. Sehun screaming would not do good for his current situation, but he understand. He just disappear after meeting with Joohyuk that Sehun was really against at.

“Somewhere. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“ _This isn’t funny. Give me your address, I’ll go there with Jongin.”_ He states.

Chanyeol grunts as he tries to sit himself down. Seems the painkiller had worn off that now he’s back feeling like shit.

“ _Are you hurt?_ ”

“Yeah. But don’t worry.” Chanyeol reassures him. “Miraculously I met my soulmate, who saved my _ass_ last night.”

“ _Where the fuck are you, hyung?_ ” Jongin chirps in, and his voice sounds worried.

“I don’t know, either. I woke up in here and haven’t get out since.” He says, looking around. “It must be in middle of Seoul.”

“ _What an useful information. Seoul is big, hyung._ ”

“Ugh. Just let me ask his address later when he comes back, okay? I have this banging headache, I’ll text you when I got the exact address. I’m hanging up.”

“ _WAIT HYUNG YOUR SOULMATE IS A GUY? IS HE H—_ “

Chanyeol cuts them off.

—

Baekhyun serenades himself with his favorite song while putting the groceries down from his car. He meets a humble neighbour on his way back to the apartment. He opens his door and put groceries down on the kitchen table, also finds Chanyeol sitting on his couch looking soggy. Baekhyun then went to his study and brings back some proper sofa pillow to Chanyeol.

“Here. Use this to support your back. You look like a sad noodle.”

Chanyeol defends himself. “Hey! My back ached. The painkiller worn off, okay? I don’t look like sad noodle!”

“Sure, sure.” Baekhyun smiles as he helps Chanyeol put the pillows properly so now they supports his back.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, a lot. Can’t you just inject me another dose of painkiller? My back would kill me at this rate.” He begs.

“Nope.” Baekhyun says, heading towards the groceries to put them in the fridge. “You have to recover, and painkiller was only supposed to help you sleep better. No addiction, Park.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Language.”

“I’ll dress up your wound in a second, wait there.” Chanyeol looks back and forth, selecting music he wants to hear as he opens Youtube instead. Baekhyun changes into something more comfortable and he brings dressing kit. He sat beside Chanyeol. He checked the stab wound on his stomach then put on some gloves before he started dressing the wound.

“It’s healing nicely.” Baekhyun says as he takes a cotton before he dips it in betadine solution and applies it into the suture wound. “It might leave you a bit of scar, though.”

Chanyeol sighs. “That doesn’t compare with I might have just lost my life.”

Baekhyun moves into another area, putting ointment into his skin that just turned purple-blueish thanks to the beating he got. He notices Chanyeol’s tattoo, engraved in his guns. A _phoenix_.

“That’s a pretty tattoo. Did it have special meaning?” He asks as his finger worked fast applying the rest of ointment on his body. “Yeah. Phoenix rises from ash, didn’t they?”

“They did. It’s one of my favorite _myth_ creatures.” Baekhyun replies as he gathered around his equipment. “Wait here until it dries up. I’ll be there whipping up some dinner.”

“Thanks, _Doc_.” Chanyeol looks at himself. He’s in pretty bad shape. “Anyway, can I have your address? My friends has been worrying over me and they insisted they have to see me in person. Since I can’t move around now, can they come over?”

Baekhyun nods. “Sure. Invite them over for dinner. I have enough for everyone.”

Chanyeol texts Sehun Baekhyun’s address and it didn’t took them long to arrive. Baekhyun greets them warmly.

“Must be friends of Chanyeol. He’s there in the sofa. Make yourself at home, please.”

Sehun and Jongin awkwardly smiles and put their shoes near the door. Chanyeol whistles the moment he sees them.

“You never put your shoes off in my house. _Brats_.” Chanyeol says, although he is glad to see Sehun and Jongin in a good shape.

“ _HYUNG_!” Sehun hurriedly runs over him. “You looked so bad right now. I told you it’ll be dangerous.”

Jongin follows Sehun after and quietly observe Chanyeol. “He is right. You looked worse than my grandma in her sweater.”

“ _Brats_.” Chanyeol coughs.

“Anyway, _Doc_. This is my dear friends Sehun and Jongin.” he pushes them away from him.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.”

“Woah, hyung. He’s _hot_.” Jongin exclaims, mouth agape. Sehun hits him hard and Jongin apologize immediately.

“I’m sorry. He sometimes can’t control himself. I’m Sehun.” Sehun properly introduces himself. Baekhyun smiles back at them and sets up the table. He makes enough food for everyone, so he invite them over to eat. They sit around the table. Jongin and Sehun both helps Chanyeol, and seems to Baekhyun they’ve been through hell together. Baekhyun serves them a lot.

“Thankyou, this is delicious.” Sehun says.

“What would you prefer for us to call you?”

“ _Hyung_ seems fine. How old are you guys?”

“I’m 23 and Jongin is 24.”

“ _Hyung_ it is, then.” Dinner went fun, at least for Chanyeol. He could feel that both of his friends are enjoying Baekhyun’s hospitality and so did he. But soon, he had to move back and finished what he should’ve done. He isn’t sure either what he should tell Baekhyun now that this soulmate thing tied them up. He once thought this bond were stupid simply because he never believed this kind of thing. But he is grateful, nonetheless, or he would never finished what he started.

“…yeol- _ssi_?”

Chanyeol’s eyeball was almost out of its place. “You called?”

“Yeah. Sehun and Jongin are about to leave. Shouldn’t you say something?” Baekhyun asks, bringing the dishes to the dishwasher.

“Ri-Right.” He stammers. “See you in few days, and then we will continue with our plan.”

Sehun and Jongin thanked Baekhyun before leaving the apartment behind.

—

Chanyeol freshen up and used Baekhyun’s university hoodie. It is big enough that Chanyeol could fit in, but he is sure it wasn’t Baekhyun’s, judging from how small Baekhyun is compared to him. Chanyeol dries his hair using his hand that is free from IV catherer. He went into the balcony.

_So this is what people with money see each night_. He thought.

“Yeah, but sometimes its suffocating too, only being able to move in such tiny place, had the same routine over years that it slowly becoming habit,” Baekhyun chirps in.

“I forgot you’re now a mindreader.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun chuckles, offering him a cup of hot chocolate, which Chanyeol immediately sips. “It’s just fun that this soulmate thing could do that to you. It’s like being stripped naked without really being naked. You know what I meant?”

Chanyeol agrees. “I know, I’m just trying to get used to this too.”

Both of them stay in silent, watching the night sky filled with stars and Seoul below it that shine with its own light. Baekhyun rests his hands over the balcony railings, winds slowly ruffles his hair. He got to observe him now. He has this small figure that would fit nicely into a hug, fair skin, pink lips and eye smiles. He loves the sound of his voice, it soothes him. Maybe— just maybe, finally he had found his safe haven.

Baekhyun pops out a question. “What do you think when I dreamt of you being in danger?”

Chanyeol shrugs. He joins Baekhyun relying his body over the railing. “I don’t know. You know, my life has always been danger. Yesterday wasn’t really different, I’ve always had my life hanging by a single thread. But like you said, maybe it is a desperate call for help.”

“This is really new for me too, Park. Who knows after turned 25 I would meet my soulmate less than one month after?”

“I know. Sorry for being a _liability_.” Baekhyun shake his head.

“No, don’t say that. I actually glad I found you soon. I might be spending the rest of my life alone if I was late.”

“Yeah. What if you were too late then?”

“Should we even having this kind of discussion? C’mon, the wind’s cold. You should go rest. I’ll inject the painkiller.”

Chanyeol follows Baekhyun inside and sat on his bed. It didn’t took Baekhyun more than five minutes and now Chanyeol is lying comfortably in his bed.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol- _ssi_.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand. “Where will you sleep?”

“I got sofa bed on my study. It’s okay. We don’t need to have this argument who should have my bed because my decision is final.” Baekhyun reassures him. “Now, sleep.” Chanyeol lets go of his hand.

“One more thing,” Baekhyun turns around, and Chanyeol has his eyes locked into Baekhyun’s.

“Let’s drop the formalities, okay? Since— well, you know..” Chanyeol trails off.

“Okay.” Baekhyun smiles. “Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun closed the door and Chanyeol swear his heart beats faster.

—

Baekhyun sticks a few notes on the fridge, making sure he has everything ready for Chanyeol, including medicine he should eat to ease his pain. He also writes his phone number incase Chanyeol would need it. He put together a quick breakfast before going to the hospital. Nurse Bae had been sending him messages that he should come fast as their ER are expecting traffic accident patients.

As soon as he set his foot at the ER, he was briefed shortly by Nurse Bae while attending his patients. Baekhyun makes quick and accurate diagnose, perks being the best on the field. He asks Nurse Bae to notify Doctor Do, his bestfriend, to do a joint operation alongside him. Baekhyun then changes into his scrubs and start getting ready for the operation.

Two hours passed by, the operation has ended. Baekhyun walks out from the operation room, removed his hygiene gear and stretched out his arms. He feels a light tap on his shoulder. Baekhyun turns around to see Kyungsoo— or better known as Doctor Do— removing his face mask and haircap as he speak.

“Hey. How was New York?”

“Satisfying. Too bad Jongdae was all whiny about missing his soulmate back in Seoul that we had to book the earliest flight back.” Baekhyun complains. “I might have chance to be a tourist.”

“I find it weird that you didn’t argue.”

Baekhyun defends, “I try to relate myself to him.”

“Yeah, now that you have found your soulmate.” Kyungsoo snorts. “Is he hot?”

“Wait— what— _when_?” Kyungsoo laughs.

“I asked Jongdae yesterday why you took a day off. It’s odd.”

_Jongdae and his big mouth_.

“He’s— complicated.” Baekhyun reluctantly answers. “How’s your _Finding My Soulmate_ quest went?”

“I’m in verge of hiring an assassin to go after anyone that potentially could be my soulmate.”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his ear. “That bad?”

“I’m 26, for crying out loud.” Kyungsoo snaps. “My mom wouldn’t miss every chance she got to ask the question.” “I just turned 25 too, Soo.” “That’s exactly the problem, Byun! You’ve found yours and I haven’t.”

Baekhyun pushes the entrance into his room.

“Well I won’t be expecting to find mine _bathed_ in blood.”

Kyungsoo follows him inside. Baekhyun let him sit wherever he wanted and he wears his white coat. He flops down immediately in his couch near Kyungsoo.

“That’s interesting. He sounds dangerous.”

“Maybe he is.” Baekhyun replies. _Although I really hoped he isn’t._

—

Sehun and Jongin come regularly into Baekhyun’s apartment considering their hyung is in a bad shape and it’s not possible for them to have meeting outside. Luckily Chanyeol feel better that he isn’t using the IV anymore. He sit down between Sehun and Jongin, sighing as he rest his shoulder that somehow felt heavy. Now that his plan is ruined, what he should do?

Sehun has brought him some stuff from their garage, brags to Chanyeol how he had fed Toben earlier before visiting him. Jongin crosses his legs and his eyes are locked into the 55 inch TV placed in front of them.

“See? Jongin doesn’t even listen to you, _hyung_. Shouldn’t I get a promotion to be your right hand man?” Sehun points at Jongin who’s jinxed by the film rolling.

“Nope.”

Sehun throws his pen. “I knew it.”

“Don’t start fussing like a baby.” Chanyeol scoffs. “And don’t throw things. This is not your _playground_.”

“Someone got _possesive_.” Jongin whistles.

“It’s called respect, _dickhead_.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “What now, _hyung_? Joohyuk didn’t fell for the first trap we set. Now that knew you’re still alive, isn’t it possible for him to strike anytime? Should we stay near you just in case?”

“I know. He might be even gawking at me right now. I was reckless,” Chanyeol admits. “But now, I can’t just disappear into thin air. Baekhyun— he will _sense_ it.”

“Sense what?”

“This soulmate bond thing, Hun. He could sense if I was in danger. Truthfully, he could even read my mind. So how I’m supposed to tell him?” Chanyeol ruffles his hair. “ _Hello, I’m going to get my vengeance_ ,”

“That’s just stupid.” Jongin replies. “Can’t you use something more like, _this is the price he should pay or something like that_?”

“I can’t tell the differences.” Sehun protests. “You really had IQ below 130,”

“I’M NOT—“

Chanyeol slams the table. “Stop it.” He says in a stern voice. “I’m not letting you in to quarrel like a five years old. I need new strategy. I need to stop Joohyuk.”

“Okay.” Sehun finally given up. “I’ll start brainstorming on how we should do this, _hyung_. But no more funny business. Me and Jongin are coming this time.”

Chanyeol agrees and they soon leave him in the apartment. Chanyeol’s mind went into several scenarios on what he should tell his soulmate. Because frankly, Chanyeol still have to get his revenge. He went to brew some coffee when he sees the note Baekhyun left him. He’s contemplating whether he should hit him up with a text or no. But his heart and finger betrays him. He found himself already sent few messages, and now he can’t stop checking his phone every minute.

[Sent : Baekhyun || 2.03 PM]

Hey, are you busy?

[Sent : Baekhyun || 2.03 PM]

Well that’s retorical question. I meant, how was your day? This is Chanyeol.

He sits on the kitchen table with his cup of coffee, fingers tapping the table. He bites his lower lip. Baekhyun must be really busy. or so he thought. He keeps glancing at the phone until it lights up with new notification. His heart is nervous, but it was just Instagram notifying him on the fact Sehun posted new story. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, and start carefully mixing his cream into his coffee. Just about he was to add the right amount, his phone chimes with new message notification from Baekhyun.

[From : Baekhyun || 2.30 PM]

Hey! ER was quite a disaster today. Do you feel better?

Chanyeol drops his spoon to grab his phone and furiously type the answer. He never know that waiting for one message could sent his adrenaline up.

[Sent : Baekhyun || 2.31 PM]

I felt a lot better, thanks :). But I can’t change the dressing, though. Can you help me with that? ;)

_Fuck_. he thinks. The wink makes it look so dirty.

[From : Baekhyun || 2.35 PM]

Sure thing. I’ll be there in about half an hour.

Baekhyun replies got him all flustered. He hasn’t even showered yet— and Baekhyun will be home in less than thirty minutes. He drinks up all his coffee. He scowls when the coffee hits, it is way too sweet but he couldn’t care less. He needs to clean the hell up.

—

It slowly becoming a routine. Chanyeol would be up much later than Baekhyun, had ‘ _meeting_ ’ with his boys, exchanging text throughout the day and waited for Baekhyun to come home to change his dressing. Chanyeol watches him enough to know how to do it himself but he just loved it when Baekhyun did that. They would look up the night sky in balcony, dressed in pajamas and sipping hot chocolate—which Chanyeol learnt it’s Baekhyun to go sleep snack— telling each other how their day goes. Chanyeol is healing well too. His recovery is fast, and he didn’t have this desire to return to his old dump. Toben is now living with Sehun, but he really, really don’t want to choose between Toben and Baekhyun. He’s comfortable here.

“What are you thinking, Yeol?”

Right. They now had nicknames.

“I— I have to move out soon, you know. I’ve been burden to you these past few weeks.” Chanyeol says.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want it. I meant, after living by myself for quite a long time, it’s nice to have someone to come home to.” Baekhyun smiles.

“B-But my Toben,”

“Bring him here. He’ll be a good playmate for Mongryong,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I moved Mongryong into my parents’ house because he’ll be often alone since I took up so much night shifts back then.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“O-Okay.”

“You know, I’m always surprised to see this new side of you everyday.” Baekhyun says ecstaticly, eyes gazing at the clear night sky. “You didn’t look like a soft-hearted person the first time I met you.”

Chanyeol pouts. “What did I look like?”

“Dressed in black sleeveless shirt, leather jacket and tight jeans with boots. For one second I thought my soulmate is a dangerous person. But don’t get me wrong, you looked hot.” _But I’m dangerous_. he thought.

Baekhyun didn’t react.

“How about you play a guitar as a lullaby? You know, price for being taken care by me,”

Chanyeol smiles. “Sure. But you’re sleeping beside me.”

“W-What?”

“I know your back has been hurting because you keep sleeping in that sofabed, and believe me, I also know you won’t let me sleep there.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun went inside first and sit in his own bed. Chanyeol sits across him, guitar sitting nicely in his lap. He strings the guitar few times before start playing his own composed song. Its Sing For You. Baekhyun bobs his head according to the rhythm, then he lies on his bed and start humming. When Chanyeol finished, Baekhyun is already asleep. He puts the guitar away, carefully slide in next to Baekhyun so he wouldn’t wake the latter up. Now that he seen Baekhyun upclose, he feel really lucky. His soulmate has look and heart of an angel. He memorized every detail of him— he didn’t want to miss a thing. It was before Chanyeol closed his eyes that he felt arms hugging him and murmured thankyou.

He wakes up into an empty bed. After all, Baekhyun is always on call.

—

Baekhyun is always dressed in his scrubs while watching operation videos. It is originally his plan to cut the changing time because to most of his patients— the one that came in emergency room— it is their golden time and Baekhyun couldn’t just miss that. His patients are the most important for him. Nurse Bae calls him, said there’s an emergency. He run the stairs down and arrives there immediately. Just as he arrives, the paramedics also arrive. Baekhyun quickly moves him into the patient bed.

“What happened?”

“Man in his 40s collapsed suddenly. He’s sweating and have a fever.”

“Sir? Can you hear me? Sir?” Baekhyun taps his shoulder. But instead of getting a response, the man only agonizes in pain. The nurses around him put emergency equipments to monitor his vitals.

“Vitals?” Baekhyun asks.

“It’s between 40 to 80, and a fever at 39.8.”

“Is it the _septic shock_?”

Kyungsoo barged in. “I checked his stomach and his muscle guarding is bad.”

Baekhyun then run his hands along the man’s stomach, checking it. He shake his head. “Nurse Bae, give him 7L of oxygen mask. Set up IV lines and execute a full drop. I also need saline.”

Baekhyun moves the patient’s pillow. Nurse Yoon came back with saline.

“Please administer 32 mg and mix ODW. After that, inject 10cc per hour,” Baekhyun asks.

“Please get me the fluid.”

“Baek, the rates are dropping,” Kyungsoo warns him.

“It’s okay. I need to get it fixed,” Baekhyun tries to remain calm. He tilts the patient head, checking his pulse.

“It’s arrest. Soo, help me do the compression.”

Kyungsoo does the compression as Baekhyun getting ready to do intubation. As soon as Baekhyun finishes intubating, Kyungsoo stopped to check his pulse.

“He’s back. ROSC. But his blood pressure is between 50 to 80.”

Baekhyun sighs a relief.

“Please hurry with norepinephrine injection,” As Nurse Yoon quickly do what she is asked, Baekhyun does the sonogram on his patient’s belly.

“I think it’s GB empyema. It’s going to burst.”

“He needs emergency operation. Please call doctor Kim and get his guardian consent.” Kyungsoo asks one of the nurse.

“I’ll do laparoscope. If it didn’t work, I’ll open him up.” Baekhyun states.

Kyungsoo nods. “I’ll assist.”

Baekhyun works as carefully as he always did, and with Kyungsoo assisting him, he was sure he could save the patient. But the patient decides to give up on him. His gallblader was already ruined, and the blood pressure keeps on dropping. He went into arrest. Baekhyun tries everything he could to save the patient, so does Kyungsoo, but it seems his time was up.

“It’s time to _announce_ , Baek,” Doctor Kim, the anesthetist says. “Let’s close him up before he suffers more.”

“No,” Baekhyun is already ready with the defibrillator. “Charge it into 300 joule,”

“It’s ready,” one of the nurse announces.

Just when Baekhyun almost shock the patient, Kyungsoo holds both of his hands.

“Baek.” Kyungsoo says firmly. “Let’s do what Junmyeon ask. Let’s close him up.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are starting to get teary as he let go of the defribrillator. Kyungsoo hands the defibrillator to the nurses.

“Time of death,” He announces shakily. “Thursday, March 15th, 2019. 3.07 PM. Mr. Lee Shi Kyung has passed away.”

Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Want me to close him up?”

Baekhyun nods. “P—Please,”

“I’ll see you in your room then.”

Baekhyun walks out from the operation room, eyes wet and heart full of regrets. If he did that faster, he might be able to save him. Baekhyun apologizes to his family, bowing as he delivers the news. He walks back to his room, sit on the corner of his room and just burst in tears. He knows things weren’t always as he hoped it will be, nothing ever in operation room, something could be predicted. He buries his face as he sits with his knees up to his chest, curled up. He could feel that his scrubs are really wet but he couldn’t care less. He just lost his patient.

Kyungsoo comes to his room and pats his bestfriend until he stops crying. Maybe it took Kyungsoo almost an hour to get Baekhyun stop, but he knows Baekhyun is always like this. He brew up some tea, places them in the table as he helps Baekhyun sat in his own sofa. He offers Baekhyun some tissue.

“I look like a _mess_ now, don’t I, Soo?”

“You might want to change your eyeliner into a waterproof one.” Kyungsoo suggests.

Baekhyun hits him up. “I don’t use it on daily basis, _dumbass_.”

“It was meant to cheer you up.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Anyway. Your phone has been blaring like crazy if you didn’t notice. Apparently ten missed calls from Chanyeol.”

“Ten?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo hands him his phone. “Hit him up. He might die worrying about you. I need to go anyway. I have scheduled surgery in fifteen minutes.”

“Thankyou, Soo.” Kyungsoo smiles as he left Baekhyun.

Baekhyun opens his phone. Chanyeol has never called him like this as he always waited for Baekhyun’s reply. Baekhyun decides to ring him.

“ _You alright? I have been trying to get hold on you._ ”

“I am. What’s up?”

“ _Your voice is trembling. Sure you’re alright? Don’t lie. You know we had this soulmate radar_.”

The statement got Baekhyun smiling a little. They indeed have grown really close.

“I don’t, okay? I messed up an operation,” He admits in a shaky voice.

“ _I’ll be there in a few_.” Chanyeol hangs up on him.

Baekhyun put down his phone and drank the tea Kyungsoo has brewed for him. It didn’t take long until Chanyeol and his long limbs appears in Baekhyun’s office with foods in his hands. He looks kinda sweet— wearing boyfriend jeans and a hoodie. He sits down beside Baekhyun and placed the takeout in front of them. He just sit there, listening to every word Baekhyun wanted to tell him — his anger, guilt, sadness— basically everything. He strokes Baekhyun’s back in hope to get the latter one feel better. To his surprise, Baekhyun leans in to his shoulder. He strokes the latter’s head.

“Feel better?” Chanyeol quietly asks.

“Kinda, now that you are here.”

Chanyeol feel relief washes all over him. “Want to eat this takeouts? I noticed you always order it when you need some moodbooster.”

Baekhyun nods. “What did you buy?”

“Some noodles, fried rice..” Chanyeol lists as he opened the takeout boxes. “and sweet sour pork.”

“God I love you,” Baekhyun squeals, his hands separating the wooden chopsticks.

Chanyeol freezes. “Wha—What did you just say?”

Baekhyun turns around and looks at him in the eye. “I know this is not romantic and stuff, I didn’t plan to say it here, given that I’m now a mess,” He says, blinking a few times. Swollen eyes are always the worst. “I said I love you, Chanyeol.”

“Are— you,”

Baekhyun cuts him up with a little peck on the lips.

“Yeah. I love you, dumbo. Although we haven’t really spend much time together.”

“I love you too.”

Chanyeol swears it was the best day ever. They quietly eat the takeouts as Baekhyun plays his modern playlist, filling the room. He puts some sweet sour pork on Chanyeol’s spoon as he about to swallow the whole thing. It kinda become their thing. Caring for each other, no words needed.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, still chomping on his food. “When is your free time?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. I might have to ring Jongdae to switch with me. What’s up?”

“Let’s go on a real date.”

—

Saturday comes really fast, and Chanyeol has never mentioned where they will go or what they will do. He simply asked Baekhyun to pack enough clothes and sunscreens. Baekhyun smells something from downstairs. He grunts as he throws the backpack first before coming down. “Are you into this throwing shits, Baek?” Chanyeol says in his apron, holding spatula.

“I’ve seen you few times throwing things around your study.”

Baekhyun makes raspberry sound. “I haven’t got to do any of my hobbies lately, Park. And this bag is so heavy as it is.”

Chanyeol turns off the gas to hug the younger one. “That’s why I’m taking you out on a date, baby. I know you’ve been dealing with a lot of stress lately.”

“A lot doesn’t seem to fit the _picture_.” Baekhyun melts into Chanyeol’s big bear hug. “I have major operations coming up next week.”

“I believe you can nail it,” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s head. “My little _furious_ surgeon.”

Baekhyun giggles before letting go of Chanyeol’s hug. “Where’s my breakfast?”

They leave the apartment at around 8. To Baekhyun’s surprise, Chanyeol gives him a little appreciation gift. It was a beautiful black leather jacket to match Chanyeol’s. It fit nicely into his body. Chanyeol comes back to bring Baekhyun to the most thrilling rides ever. It doesn’t surprise Chanyeol that Baekhyun has never ride a bike before. He always goes around places with his car, as far as Chanyeol notices. Baekhyun keeps telling him not to go fast, but Chanyeol eventually speeds up. They cross streets Baekhyun never know it exists.

They stop by to have some lunch, and by late afternoon, they arrive at Chanyeol’s beach house. The beach house isn’t too big, rustic interior and looks like it has been carefully maintained. It has a nice backyard that leads them straight into the beach— almost like owning a private beach. Since it’s off season, there aren’t too much tourist and Baekhyun is enjoying himself.

“Welcome to my _humble abode,_ ” Chanyeol proudly says as he opens the door. “It might smell like the sea, though.”

Baekhyun looks up to him with excitement. “This is just perfect. I feel like the ocean swallows up all of my stress.”

“I’m glad.” Chanyeol places their bag in the living room. “You can go relax yourself in the backyard. I’ll mix some booze and join you later.”

Chanyeol selects few booze and mix them. He finds Baekhyun slouching on the beach bench covered in shades when he joins him. The weather’s nice and not too hot, while the sun is also starting to set. The sky is painted in gold, looking nearly like something out from Greek Gods painting Chanyeol used to see. He hands the booze to Baekhyun and earned a simple cheek kiss— not that Chanyeol demands too much right now. They have entire day to spend anyway. Sounds of the waves crashing into the shore have always been Baekhyun’s serenity. Baekhyun have always loved going to the beach, it’s just his schedule won’t let him. He sips the booze Chanyeol gave him. It tastes sweet, yet bitter and have tingling sensation that makes his whole body shivers.

“Did you put sedatives in here, Park?” He asks accusingly.

“No. Why would I trick you if I want to take you to the bed, Byun?”

“Feisty.”

“Do you into those kinky stuff?” Chanyeol laughs. “I swear I could take you if you want, no need sedatives.”

“What a blunt.” Baekhyun replies. “Let’s just see where this take us, okay?”

As time passes by, the booze starting to get into Baekhyun. He relaxes more into their conversation. Chanyeol has always love hearing the younger one’s story. It is always Chanyeol’s burden. It always hard to get words right when Baekhyun asks about his family. But eventually Baekhyun would have to know about the history between Parks.

“I love doing archery, you know.” Baekhyun starts talking. “I love the excitements and adrenaline that pumps right in my blood, almost like I was injected by drugs,”

“You still doing it, right?”

“As a hobby, yes. I hurt my shoulder back then. Coach Lee said I can’t go into tournaments, even olympics.” Baekhyun snorts. “So here I’m pursuing my career as general surgeon.”

“But I’m glad.” Baekhyun eyes darts into him.

“I thought you were _supposed_ to cheer me up?”

“You wouldn’t be able to save me then? Remember how I was badly injured in the middle of nowhere?”

“Riiiiight. Even the nearest hospital would take us thirty minutes, if the driver was as reckless as I am.” Baekhyun laughs. “It’s your luck, indeed.”

“My _lady luck_ loves me.”

There is silence between them as the sun starts to set deeper. The gold is now blending lovely with blue-blackish sky. They are comfortable even when there is no words spoken between them.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says slowly. “I never told you about my family.”

Baekhyun nods. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

If he recalls, Baekhyun have told Chanyeol few times about his own family as Chanyeol asked them, and from there, Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun’s brother is the renowned CEO to the famous Byun Pharmacy. His mother were a former model that runs charity every now and then, and his father has retired, only doing golfs with his colleagues.

“I want to tell you.” Chanyeol’s eyes fixed into the ocean.

“You sure?”

“Dead sure.” Chanyeol breathes in. “It’s now or never.”

Baekhyun is silent when Chanyeol opens his mouth to start his story. “I was _once_ had life like you, Baek. My father is the owner of Park Industry, the one that build most of the skycrapers in Seoul. My mother is a famous pianist. Yoon Tae Hee. Ring a bell?”

Baekhyun nods. Yoon Tae Hee is his childhood hero. The one that makes Baekhyun tries piano and fell in love with it—also archery.

“I have one sister. It’s Park Yoora. Famous designer that runs shows in New York. It was beautiful, I have almost everything in my hands— fame, wealth, the most wanted bachelor—. I was 20. I _wanted_ more adventure, you know? I joined a gang. Biker gang, to be exact, it’s the infamous Alpha. Joohyuk is the leader, and I was soon promoted into his right hand man. But I didn’t know that Joohyuk was only using the bike gang as his shield. He was dangerous. It makes sense now that Joohyuk have this weird addiction on drugs and he always away when he is on phone. I rebelled. I wanted out, I was scared. Scared of being disowned by my family, for I have brought them such shame. Joohyuk would let me out in one condition— My family has to support the gang financially.” Chanyeol sighs. “My father agreed to it without thinking. For one moment, I thought I was safe. It was small amount, but it grew bigger. Until my father wants to cut the ties, Joohyuk showed up and shot him. My father didn’t stand a chance. He died.”

Baekhyun instantly sit closer to Chanyeol and hold his hands. Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s hand.

“My mother fell into depression. She can’t deal with losing my father, so she took her own life too. My sister stayed in the US, which probably for the better. She hates me, though. She never contacted me.”

Baekhyun brings Chanyeol’s head to lean on him. He caress the elder’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Chanyeol says shakily. “I—I deserved it. I was careless.”

“No one deserve that kind of life, Yeol. Not even animals.” Baekhyun whispers. “Thankyou for opening up to me. Please know I will always be here. I always got your back, Yeol.”

Chanyeol silently nods as his tears rolling down. It lifts great weight from his shoulder. Maybe he’s now finally free from his past.

They spent the entire evening gulping down lots of Baskin Robbins’ pint ice creams, cuddling and laughing. Baekhyun fell asleep during the movie, forcing Chanyeol to move him into the bedroom. He kisses Baekhyun’s temple before going out to catch some air. Chanyeol walks out to their balcony, enjoying the summer breeze. Summer is always more lovely with hint of salty air. He curses when his phone start vibrating.

“What is it, Oh Sehun?”

“ _I got the perfect plan on Joohyuk_.”

“He’s dangerous. You told me.”

“ _I know. But it’s now or never, hyung. He’s vunerable now. Easy to take down. I have contacted backups too._ ”

It catches Chanyeol’s attention. “Vunerable?”

“ _Got into some war shit with the Wu’s. He’s beaten up badly. No much men around him._ ” Sehun explains. “ _Are you in?_ ”

The line is silent for a few minutes. “I am. When is it?”

“ _In a few days. I’ll be contacting you soon_.” Sehun cuts the call.

Chanyeol throws frustated sighs. He runs his hand in his hair. Just when everything is perfect, golden chance come around. Now he’s not sure what to tell the younger one. He can’t just tell him straightforward that he’s going for a revenge, especially when it will take him days. Stake out and stuff. Lots of preparation. He can’t just barge in to a head on head match with Joohyuk. That man is way too strong. He feels hands circling his waist. A sweet strawberry cream cologne start to fill in his nostrils. Chanyeol turns around to find sleepy Baekhyun.

“Hey,” he says softly. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I am until I realize you weren’t there.” Baekhyun protests. “You know I hate sleeping alone these days.”

He hugs the younger one. “Alright. Let’s put you to bed then.”

—

Baekhyun has just arrived home when Chanyeol drops the bomb. Sehun has contacted him earlier in the afternoon, and Chanyeol has to go. Baekhyun throws his doctor bag when Chanyeol explains the situation he is in.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, PARK?” Baekhyun shouts. “YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF THIS JOOHYUK MAN IS REALLY DANGEROUS AND NOW YOU ARE ABOUT TO WALK RIGHT INTO THE LION’S DEN.”

“Baek, listen—“

“Drop it. I’m tired.” Baekhyun sighs in defeat. “What do you want?”

Chanyeol takes one step closer to the younger one. He can see his eyes glistening with tears he holds in. He carefully holds Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun is about to let go when Chanyeol’s grip got tighter.

“Let go, Park.”

“I’m not until you listen to me.” Chanyeol says slowly. “This is just me finishing what I should’ve finished long time ago, baby. I was not cautious when you found me, but I promise this time I’ll be back without a single scratch.”

“Why should I believe you?” Baekhyun replies coldly, trying to fight back the tears.

“I don’t ask for you to believe me, Baek. I promised to you.” Chanyeol bites his lower lips. “I promise to come back to you, safely. This is the _end_ , Baekhyun. This is my _last battle_.” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer for a hug and the younger couldn’t hold back the tears. Chanyeol soothes the younger by whispering countless _I’ll be okay_ until Baekhyun’s body start to calm down.

“P-Promise me, Yeol.” He whimpers.

“Come back safely.”

“I will, baby. I will.” And just like that, Chanyeol bids Baekhyun goodbye. Baekhyun could only hold onto Chanyeol’s word that he’ll come back safe and sound into his arms.

—

It’s been days since Baekhyun last heard from Chanyeol. He’s taking up every shift in the ER as he has nothing to do back home, back being the workaholic Baekhyun. His schedule is always full with operations and sudden operations he has to perform on emergency patients. He comes home once in few hours to fed both Toben and Mongryong before taking a quick shower and drives back to hospital. Jongdae has just arrived for his shift when he sees Baekhyun lurking around the ER ward. Luckily he had predicted that Baekhyun will stay up late again today that he brought him his favorite hot English Breakfast tea.

“It seems you need some caffein in your system, Byun.” Jongdae offers, which Baekhyun is really grateful for. “Have Chanyeol contacted you yet?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Its almost fortnight.”

Jongdae pats him. “Hang in there. He’ll be back soon.”

Baekhyun only could reply with his weak smile. He and Jongdae catches up lots as they always separated by shift, laughing occasionally at not so busy ward. Midnight shifts are always weird— old people would come because their stomach is full of gas, new parents worrying about their children who whines like there’s no tomorrow, drunk people with various cases— tripped over, too much vomiting. Exactly why Baekhyun didn’t really like midnight shifts. Jongdae, on the other hand, is an emergency medicine. Baekhyun had majored in emergency medicine too, until on his senior year he decided to pursue general surgeon career. The phone from nurses station rings. Nurse Yoon answers in such hurry, then notifies Baekhyun and Jongdae who are sitting in hospital’s waiting room watching late night shows to stand by in the emergency ward as they have three people coming.

“Drunken traffic accident?” Baekhyun asks. “How long they are?”

“Two is five minutes away, other one is eight minutes away and no. Paramedics says it’s post fight injuries.” Nurse Yoon says.

“Please bring in warm saline, elastics band, gauzes and suture kit.” Jongdae orders. “Fluids and intubation set too.”

Baekhyun could sense something’s wrong, but he didn’t want to believe it. Chanyeol must be safe and sound. This is just him getting consumed up of loneliness.

“Must be some _idiot_ highschooler.”

“Incoming!” the paramedics pushes the bed in hurry. Baekhyun puts up his stethoscope and walks closer to them as they move the patient to hybrid room. He couldn’t see clearly who it was until someone grabbed his arms.

“ _Hyung_. Pl-please save Jongin.”

“Sehun?” Baekhyun turns to find the younger one had few injuries and cuts all over his body. “What the _fuck_?”

“I-I’ll explain later. Please save Jongin.” He shakily replies. Baekhyun shouts to nearby nurse to tend Sehun first as Sehun didn’t have injuries that threathen his life. Baekhyun half run to meet Jongdae who has helped paramedics moved Jongin.

“Vital signs?” Jongdae asks as Baekhyun stand still in front of them. He couldn’t react.

“It’s 100 over 70 and 130 beats,”

“Set up IV lines and execute full drop,” Jongdae orders the nurses. Baekhyun shakes his head and put on gloves before examining Jongin’s stomach.

“These two wounds on his right side aren’t too deep,” Baekhyun carefully slides into Jongin’s left side. “But these one on his left side is punctured. Jongdae- _ya_ , check for hemoperitoneum with sonogram.”

“Doctor Byun, his saturation is at 88 percent and blood pressure at 80 over 40.” Nurse Kim tells him. His eyes darts into the monitor.

“Perform an intubation, Jongdae.”

“On it.”

“And please get me two packs of emergency red blood cells, rapid infusion system ready.”

Nurse Yoon taps Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Incoming one with gunshot wound in one minute.” Baekhyun could feel his own heart rate rises. It _couldn’t_ be Chanyeol… right?

“Jongdae, if his blood pressure rises above 100, take CT as well.” Just when Baekhyun finishes his sentences, the paramedic rushes in with another patient. At only one glance, Baekhyun could tell it’s Chanyeol. Baekhyun swear he couldn’t move his limbs at all, way too shocked at what he sees. Chanyeol had promised him to come safe and sound. He broke that promise.

“C’mon. He’s depending on you, Baek.” Jongdae words snaps the hell out of him. Jongdae’s right. If there’s anyone that could help Chanyeol now is him. He slaps himself before following Jongdae’s footsteps.

Chanyeol looked so pale and fragile. Baekhyun carefully put away Chanyeol’s hair and wipe his sweat. His eyes flutters. Baekhyun clenched his fists. He must be strong for Chanyeol— and himself.

“I-I-I’m so-sorry.” Chanyeol manages to say a few words weakly. “I-I broke the p-promise, Baek.”

“Shhh. I got you, baby. I got you.” He says in reassuring way. He holds Chanyeol’s hand, squeezing. “Be strong for me, okay?”

Chanyeol only nods weakly as he agonizes in pain. The paramedics fill in to Baekhyun quickly.

“Nurse Yoon, please call Doctor Do and Doctor Kim, also notify Doctor Seo from anesthesiology department and Doctor Lee from GS department.” Jongdae requests as he runs back and forth between Jongin and Chanyeol.

“Look, Baek, I need to get back to his friend in case something happens. You can do this. Don’t cloud your judgement. I’ll make sure Kyungsoo will be here soon.” Baekhyun nods.

Fighting back his own tears, Baekhyun starts examining Chanyeol.

“Give him 2 liters of warm salines at top speed through two IVs. MAC catheter too!” Baekhyun runs his stethoscope.

“Get emergency blood packs, five each. Warm salines go in the MAC until the blood arrives. I need to cut this.” Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol’s bandage and quickly pressed the wound with gauzes.

“Get me some elastics bands!” As the bleeding is under control, Kyungsoo arrives.

“The _fuck_ , Baek.”

“I know, I know. Jongdae told me I’d hit the _jackpot_ but I didn’t think it like this,” Baekhyun continues to examines Chanyeol.

“Soo, I think the bullet hit him in the liver,”

“Is there exit wound?” Baekhyun shook his head.

“ _Fuck_.” the machines start to beeps.

“His pulse is slowing, Baek. It’s PEA!”

“No you don’t, Park,” Baekhyun starts compressing him. “Epinephrine, fast!”

Kyungsoo grabs intubation kit as Baekhyun keeps on compressing Chanyeol. He inserted the tube fast.

“Get me the defibrillator, Soo!” Kyungsoo arrives fast with the defibrillator and he checks Chanyeol’s pulse as Baekhyun stopped compressing.

“It’s ROSC, Baek.” Kyungsoo sighs in relief. Baekhyun does too. He kisses Chanyeol’s forehead. “Thanks for not giving up.”

“Set up a RIS and start blood transfusion,” Kyungsoo moves Chanyeol’s bed. “I’ll move him into OR and get ready.”

—

Baekhyun flops down when the surgery on Chanyeol ends. Luckily he could take those out with Kyungsoo assisting him. Baekhyun follows the nurses when they moved him into ICU ward. Jongin is resting next to Chanyeol. His surgery is a success too. Jongdae meets both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun outside the ICU ward. It’s nearly 3 AM when they finished. Jongdae then offers them to sit next to him as they enjoy the silence.

“I told you, Baek, you’ve hit the jackpot.” Jongdae chuckles.

“How do you know?” Kyungsoo’s starting his curiousity side.

“Minseok told me the gang is his regular and he might have picked up some conversation.” Jongdae cross his legs. “Park Chanyeol is like the head meanwhile Sehun is the brain, and Jongin is all about the muscle.”

“Right.” Baekhyun stands up. “I need to go check on Sehun. That kid might be shocked.”

Baekhyun goes inside the ICU and finds Sehun quietly observing both of his friends. He lightly put his hand over Sehun’s shoulder.

“Wanna grab something? They’ll be 24/7 observed.” Baekhyun tells him. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun leads him into his office rather than the hospital canteen. Baekhyun has always stored something in his cupboard below his coffee maker table. Although Baekhyun rarely made coffee. He pulls out two rice and galbitang soup, heating them up in his microwave.

“Do you want coffee or tea?”

“Tea please,” Baekhyun nods and gives Sehun his cup of tea. He can see the younger is still shaking. Baekhyun turns on the heater. They sit in silence for some time until Sehun says something.

“ _Hyung_. I—“ Sehun trails off. Baekhyun waits for him patiently. “It’s my fault. I drag Chanyeol _hyung_ into this mess.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he just quietly stares at his cup of tea.

“I always know he wanted a revenge, so when I see the chance, I seize it.” Sehun gulps. “We have been planning this for years. I can’t just let it slide, not when Joohyuk is so vunerable.”

“What went wrong, Sehun?” Baekhyun asks softly, almost like a whisper.

“It was smooth. We could take down his men easily as we brought backups. Chanyeol _hyung_ didn’t wait and he stormed in with Jongin into Joohyuk’s chamber. What we don’t know is that Joohyuk hires two bodyguards, heavily armed. Jongin managed to buy Chanyeol _hyung_ sometime to let his shit out to Joohyuk, even he disarmed the one holding the gun. The gun was in Chanyeol’s possesion, _hyung_. I thought we were winning. But the other one suddenly strikes at Jongin with his knife, stab him a few times until he couldn’t move. I—“ Sehun stops for a while, breathless. “I took the knife and ended his bodyguard’s life. It happened so fast and suddenly Joohyuk charges at Chanyeol _hyung_ whose attention is on us. The gun fires when they quarreled and it shot Chanyeol _hyung_.”

Baekhyun breaths in. “So where’s this _motherfucker_ Joohyuk now?”

“Dead. Chanyeol _hyung’s_ grip on the gun was really strong that he end Joohyuk’s life too. We win the battle, _hyung_.”

“With a _price_ , yes.” Baekhyun massaging is nose bridge. “So did you get hurt anywhere else?”

“N-No, I think,” Sehun shutters at Baekhyun’s sudden question. “I might got hit but it’s okay.”

“Let me take a look.” Baekhyun places his cup and asks Sehun to lie down. He moves his stethoscope on Sehun’s chest. “I need to take a look at your body. Mind if you open it for a while?” Sehun shakes his head and immediately open his t-shirt. As expected, in few of his body part, including stomach, is starting to turn purple. Baekhyun gently pressed his stomach, getting a grunt from the younger one.

“Did you get hit by blunt object?” Sehun nods.

“Who tends you earlier?” Sehun shrugs as he put back his t-shirt.

“Nurse Kim?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“You’ll take a sonogram with me later on, young man. I need to check if there’s bleeding inside or not. Now,” Baekhyun takes out the food from his microwave. “Eat first.”

They eat while exchanging few stories. Sehun is dead sure he’s earning brownie point as he told Baekhyun Chanyeol’s childhood— how he had his ferret, dog named Jay even his first break up. Baekhyun takes him into ER as he brings the sonogram along. The cold gel instantly makes Sehun jolt and Baekhyun only laughs at the sight of it. Baekhyun’s eyes is fixed on the sonogram monitor as he checks Sehun up.

“I don’t think there’s intenal bleeding, thank God.” Baekhyun puts the sonogram device. “I’ll prescribe you some meds for the pain and ointment. And who tends you again?”

“Nurse Kim.”

“Okay. Wait here. I’ll need to say a few words.” Baekhyun comes back and hands him the meds. “You need to sleep, Hun. You can sleep in my office if you want. I got bed in door behind my worktable.”

“What about you, _hyung_?”

“I’ll check up on Chanyeol.”

—

Baekhyun didn’t sure when or how he fell asleep, but when he wake up, Chanyeol’s big hand is caressing his hair.

“Sorry, baby. Did I woke you up?”

“N-No,” Baekhyun replies in hoarse voice. “When did you wake up?”

“Few hours ago? I think? It’s almost twelve now.”

Baekhyun shifts slowly from his sleeping position and stretches out. “You got a lot of explaining to do, Park. Wait here.”

Baekhyun dashes off into the nurse station, and the next thing he know was he is being moved into regular ward. Not so regular, though. Baekhyun signed him for VIP ward. Baekhyun says thankyou and bows slightly before closing the door. Chanyeol only fixes his eyes on Baekhyun, who seems restless. The last time Chanyeol saw him, he didn’t have this weird looking eyebags but now it’s starting to form. Baekhyun slides the chair closer to Chanyeol.

“You’re an _asshole_ , Yeol.” Baekhyun says coldly. “You promised me to get back _safe and sound_. Or is it _your safe and sound_ means coming back with _life hanging only by a fucking thin thread?_ ”

“Baek, baby,”

“Don’t baby me, Park. I waited almost fortnight to see you. _Safe and sound_.” Baekhyun mocks him. “I took up all the day and night shift so I can stop looking at my phone _every single minute_ s. Does that even matter? I don’t think so. You _fucking_ lied to me, Park.”

Chanyeol could see the younger one start shaking.

“Baek,”

“What? It doesn’t enough? I have to shake all this feeling that sometimes bugged me. Like I was suddenly out of breath or shivers down on my spine. I can’t sleep a blink because I had this weird feeling lingering. You know what? It doesn’t disappear with your safe and sound promise,” Baekhyun shot him his looks. Chanyeol swear looking at Baekhyun like this only break his heart more. His fluffy round cheek is now stained with tears rolling down. He reaches for Baekhyun.

“Listen to me,”

“Why the _fuck_ should I?”

“Baek, listen to me.” Chanyeol lowered his voice, almost like an order. Baekhyun stays silent and Chanyeol cups his soulmate’s face. “I didn’t mean this to happen, okay? Things were getting out of control but I won’t go anywhere else again. I’m done with it, Baek.” Chanyeol explains as he wipes Baekhyun’s tears away. “I’m done getting my revenge.”

“ _Asshole_.” Baekhyun hits Chanyeol continously. The latter only nods.

“I _almost_ lose you, Chanyeol. You _almost_ give up on me.” Baekhyun hiccups, tears pooling up in his eyes. “I—I can’t think clearly when you almost went into arrest. Your blood pressure drops and I thought I _lost_ you.”

“I’m here now, Baek. Thanks to you.” Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun tightly. He could feel the younger one grabs his patient shirt even tighter. “I’m here.” Chanyeol pulls away and he tuck Baekhyun’s hair so he can see the latter clearly. “I love you, baby.”

Baekhyun’s corner lips start to form a thin smile. “ _Dumbass_. I love you too.”

—

Jongin and Sehun gather in Chanyeol’s room, laughing. It was unexpected, but Kyungsoo finally meets his soulmate. Baekhyun laughed his ass off knowing Kyungsoo met his soulmate when doing routines around ICU. Small world, indeed. They exchanged few words at first but it clicks instantly. Kyungsoo can feel the bond.

“So,” Chanyeol yawns. “What are we gonna do? Our big mission is finished.”

“I might have to do internship at my father’s company.” Sehun munches his chips. “Jongin could do fashion modelling thanks to his toned abs,”

Jongin raises his eyebrows. “It required perfect body, Sehun. I got wounds here and there.”

Baekhyun comes in later bringing the boys their drinks. “Here, here. Bubble tea for Sehun, latte for Jongin and light americano for my baby,”

“ _Gross_ ,” Sehun mumbles under his breath.

“I can hear you, _brat_.” Chanyeol says as he moves to make space for Baekhyun.

Sehun shrugs. “How about you, _hyung_?”

Chanyeol bites his tongue. “Perhaps I could start a career in composing music.”

“ _Hyung_ , is there any way I could erase this suture wounds?” Jongin taps Baekhyun’s hand. “I really wanted to pursue career in modelling field,”

“Let me see,” Baekhyun says. Jongin happily open his shirt. Baekhyun takes a closer look to Jongin’s wound.

“Who’s your attending doctor?”

“Doctor.. Do? Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun nods.

“Is he your soulmate, Jongin?” Jongin’s face turns red, even his ear is blushing.

“How— when?”

“Kyungsoo is my best friend here.” Baekhyun chuckles as he takes his phone. “I’ll schedule you a laser treatment to make the suture less visible. But I needed Kyungsoo consent as your attending doctor.”

—

Few months after Chanyeol’s revenge on Joohyuk, he has succesfully composing music for SM Entertainment, gaining his fixed position there. He would spent countless nights composing songs, and it pays off. Chanyeol is now the most wanted producer in entertainment world. Baekhyun and Chanyeol moved into a bigger apartment, where now Baekhyun has his own study and Chanyeol has his own studio.

Chanyeol mostly spend his time in the apartment with Toben and Mongryong, meanwhile Baekhyun tries to keep his schedule as humane as possible. Although he can’t escape from a sudden call for emergency operations. They spend most of their time together. Going on dates, cuddle nights, make out session, cooking together— although Chanyeol has beaten Baekhyun to it—. Chanyeol would always wait for Baekhyun to fall asleep and being back when the younger wake up. There’s time when he got caught sneaking out in the midnight to continue composing the song, thanks to the deadline.

“Hey, Yeol. Should we go somewhere tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks as he changes the TV channel.

“I don’t know. You really wanted to go somewhere?”

“It’s been few weeks since our last date,” Baekhyun pouts. “You loved your piano more than you love me.”

“ _Damn right_ I do, baby.” Chanyeol laughs, getting hits as response. He hugs the younger one.

“I’ll make the arrangements tonight. Let me _spoil_ you.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun smiles. It is getting sweeter and sweeter— to Chanyeol’s eyes. He brings the doctor closer as their lips locked into each other. Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol moves his hand into his thigh, his lips trailing on Baekhyun’s neck. It always send Baekhyun a tingling sensation, and he wants more.

“F-Fuck, Yeol,” He breaths out. “I need you _inside_ me.”

“Your wish is my command, baby.”

—

Chanyeol leads Baekhyun carefully as Baekhyun closed his eyes. Chanyeol forces him to. This is a very unusual date for both of them— at least for Baekhyun. Chanyeol never do this thing to him, even in bedroom. He’s never into this kind of style.

“Where are we going, Yeol?” Baekhyun grunts. “I’ve been walking in dark for almost ten minutes now?”

“Stay here and no peeking.”

“Wha— Where are you?”

“Now open your eyes.”

Baekhyun couldn’t describe what he sees. Flowers and candles everywhere, fairy lights and Chanyeol on one knee.

“Chanyeol,”

“Baek,” Chanyeol locks his eyes. “We met under weird circumstances, I’ve almost die two times yet here I am, proposing to you.” He chuckles. “This few months I spent with you are amazing, Baek, you keep showing me different side of you and I find it hard not to fall in love with you every single day. You are the reason I want to get better, because I want to have this future with you. I know we are stuck with each other even if we hate each other, but I still want to do this properly. Will you, Byun Baekhyun, change your family name into Park?”

Baekhyun smiles as he tries to hold his tears.

“Wait— that sounds fucking wrong,” Chanyeol says. “Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”

Baekhyun nods enthustiastically.

“Yes, Chanyeol, _goddammit_ , I love you so much,”

Chanyeol slides the ring in, it fits perfectly.

“No matter how much you loved me, I always love you more.”

—

EPILOGUE

Chanyeol has always being there for Baekhyun. His first pregnancy, first morning sickness, first labor. They welcomed their lovely babies Chanhyun and Chanseong in Spring. It’s been a few years after and they both growing up into a unseparable duo.

“Baek, I got both diapers secure. We need to go to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s wedding fast.” Baekhyun runs downstairs.

“I know,” He says as he put milk into the bottles.

“Pick up both and sit them in the car. I’ll be there in few,”

Chanyeol leads the twin first before Baekhyun joins them. Live with the twins is always set them on the edge. Giving they are really busy in their own fields, twins are often spent the time on Baekhyun’s parents home. They arrived fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts. Baekhyun takes Chanhyun with him and Chanyeol takes Chanseong. He visits Kyungsoo changing room.

“Hey. Nervous?” Kyungsoo blinks a few times.

“Very, Baek. How the _hell_ did you put up with all of the preparations?”

“I _hired_ wedding planner.” Baekhyun laughs. “Chanhyun, say hello to uncle Soo,”

Chanhyun bows a little before her eyes start travelling into the room.

“She’s always adorable.” Kyungsoo said as he pats Chanhyun’s head. “She really got your features, Baek.”

“Yeah. With Chanyeol’s personality. I swear this girl could be the _death_ of me someday,”

Kyungsoo smiles. “But little miracles like this did change our life.”

“Make one with Jongin as soon as you land in the bedroom, Soo.”

“ _Fuck_ _you_.” Baekhyun runs outside carrying Chanhyun before Kyungsoo hits him.

He goes inside the chapel and sit beside Chanyeol who’s playing peek-a-boo with Chanseong. Baekhyun sits Chanhyun beside Chanseong and now both of them are engrossed in conversation only heaven knows what. Chanyeol circles his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“This brings back memories. You and me, this chapel, our vows.”

Baekhyun looks tenderly at his husband. “Yeah. Who knows we visit this chapel again with Chanhyun and Chanseong?”

“I know.” Chanyeol mumbles. “But, Baek. I was thinking,”

“About?” “What if we give them younger sibling?” Baekhyun eyes shots him.

“You sure? Handling this two are handful already.”

“There’s always room for improvements. Say, we drop them on your parent’s house and we have the house to ourself.” Chanyeol proposes. “It’s been a while, Baek.”

“Fine. If I get pregnant, this one is on you.”

Chanyeol kissed his husband’s cheek. “I love you.”

—

END


End file.
